1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to differential signal interfaces, and in particular, to low voltage differential signal (LVDS) transmitters for operating with reduced power dissipation.
2. Related Art
Differential input/output (I/O) signal interfaces are widely used for reliable high-speed data transfer in many forms of data communication channels. As is well known, differential signaling is preferred to single ended signaling due to its highly robust resistance to common mode noise associated with both conducted and radiated electromagnetic interference (EMI), as well as lower power dissipation compared to single ended static complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) implementations. Further, differential signaling generally also produces lower EMI emissions than their single ended counterparts due to reduced signal magnitudes and switching currents.
However, notwithstanding the ability to deliver reliable signals with lower power requirements, further improvements in reducing power consumption has become increasingly desirable for portable applications in which longer battery life and smaller physical size has become increasingly important.